The Devil Can be Persuasive
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: Sam and Mercedes continue to deny their feelings for one another-that is, until Sam see's Mercedes in her red dress.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show**.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Point Of View<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on my living room sofa rolling my eyes as Kurt continued to ask questions about me and Sam's prom experience together. I had already told him everything. I told him how we danced, and how Sam treated me like a queen, but Kurt still edged me on, wanting to know more. What more could I possibly tell him?<p>

"So—do you like him? he asked suddenly. I snapped my head towards him, surprised that he would ask such a question.

"Me liking Sam? No way! Kurt, it was just a friendly dance. _Nothing more._"

"Really now? Because by the way you were saying his name all dreamy like, I could have guessed otherwise." he teased.

Okay so he might be right, Sam had showed me nothing but a perfect time. But that doesn't mean I like him. Which I don't. I can't develop feelings for every guy that shows me the least bit of attention. Sam is great, he's amazing but it'd never work.

"Mercy, I know what you're thinking." Kurt said taking my hand "But Sam is different. Don't be afraid to like him."

"Oh please, me afraid of Sam? Just stop. Now I must admit, since prom, we've gotten closer, but it's strictly platonic."

For a moment, he looked at me. Surely amused. "You're lying." he stated.

Just as I was about to respond, I heard the oven timer go off. Thankful, I quickly stood and walked to the kitchen. I had made cupcakes for Stevie and Stacy, Sam's little brother and sister. With Sam and I being closer, I had gotten to know them more. They were both truly adorable kids, the love they have for their big brother is undeniable.

"Tisk, tisk." Kurt said following me into the kitchen. I turned my back to him before seeing him lean on the door frame with his arms folded. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

"Mercedes 'Diva' Jones, you're only lying to yourself, but when you're ready to admit the truth, I'll only be a phone call away." A moment later, I heard my front door close, assuming Kurt was gone, I placed my hands on top of the counter and sighed.

"You do not like Sam. No, nope. I refuse. We're just _friends_. Nothing more." I repeated."

Most of it was all purely in my imagination. No, I don't believe Sam held me a little closer than he should have when we danced. No I don't believe that when he kissed my forehead, and whispered good night in my ear I felt my skin get a bit warmer. It was all in my head.

Once I made sure the message was stuck in my head, I placed the cupcakes inside of a plastic bowl and grabbed my keys. Sam and I had arranged to meet up and spend the day together. So far, as our friendship has grown, we've watched all the Harry Potter movies about 3 times each. Both of us practically quoting _every _word. I don't like Sam, and I keep telling myself that we're nothing but friends, but it's just—every time I think about every moment we've spent together, my heart races a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>Sam's Point Of View<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Stacy and Stevie as they watched TV. I swear to you, I couldn't have asked for a better sister and brother. I love them with everything in me, and I always want them to know that they can come to me for anything; it's just too bad I can't go to them. I sighed as Artie and Mike continued to try and help me with my current love situation.<p>

"Wait, why do you like her again?" Mike asked. I had become mad at myself for even asking them for help. Telling them my crush was a big mistake. I rolled my eyes putting my words together so I could try to explain.

"Oh God! I like her okay? What's the big deal? She's amazing, she's sweet, she's smart, nice, funny, and beautiful! Everything a guy could ever want! She's perfect!"

Artie shook his head. "Only angels are perfect."

"Well she's my angel." I breathed. "You guys know what? Mercedes will be here any minute; I'll just ask her for advice."

They both quickly looked at one another before shouting "No!" Their outburst caused Stacy to jump, I chuckled as she poked her tongue out at us.

Coming back to the topic, I looked at them confused. "And why not? She's become my best friend. She'll know how to help me with Quinn."

"Just, whatever you do. Don't ask Mercedes, please." Artie begged. I still didn't understand why I couldn't ask her. Since prom, our relationship as friends had grown, and we've became closer. Over the past few weeks, I learned that I could come to her with anything. Stevie and Stacy loved her, she was truly a blessing to us. Although she could be a little Devil sometimes with the way she always spoke her mind, I loved her just the same. Uh—I mean, love her in a strictly platonic way.

"Speaking of Mercedes, you two would be fabulous together." Mike smirked.

"No, no, no way. We're friends Mike. It's going to stay that way."

Artie huffed while rolling himself to the door. "You are such a punk. You're just scared of breaking her heart, so you naturally want Quinn back. You know how to deal with Quinn because you've been with her, but when it comes to Mercedes, it'd be new, it'd be fresh, it'd be real. Therefore you run away from your true feelings."

I held my head down for a second, then slowly brought it back up before I started to laugh hysterically.

"For a moment, I almost believed you." I said shaking my head "Now get out of here, the both of you. That little Devil will be here shortly."

"Aw look, Artie, he already has an adorable name for her."

"Out!" I shouted "Out, now!"

They were now the ones laughing as I shoved them out the door. For some reason, my face was warm. Am I blushing? Just as I reached for my cheek, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Mercedes standing there with that brilliant smile of hers.

"Mercedes!" Stacy and Stevie yelled in unison running to her. She happily took them into her arms. I loved the way she cared about them so much; they needed that, to know that I'm not the only person they can turn too.

"Hey you two! I brought you something!"

"Cupcakes!" They yelled once again before saying their thank you and running back to the TV.

"One cupcake each! You guys haven't eaten dinner yet!" I shouted. I then turned back to Mercedes smiling.

"Don't I get a hug? And where are _my _cupcakes Missy?" I joked

She gave me a shy smile before moving into my arms. I gladly wrapped them around her. Only pulling away slightly, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, never mind the cupcakes, I think you're sweeter." I said before giving her a kiss on the other cheek. She laughed shoving me away.

"Watch it boo. You can't handle this."

I pulled her into my chest, holding her. I took in her strawberry scent. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Were we flirting? From time to time it happened, but who doesn't flirt with their friends? Besides, it means nothing to me and Mercedes. We know where our friendship stands. At nothing more…

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, I let my problem with Quinn enter my mind. I wanted her back, we were perfect together. I know Artie and Mike told me not to ask her, but who would know better than her? And I don't like keeping secrets from her. I rubbed the back of my neck as we took a seat on the bed.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Point Of View<p>

* * *

><p>I was trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Damn, I'm better than this. It'll take more than Sam and his luscious lips to get me, wait what? No, stop Mercedes, his lips are not plump, not luscious, not inviting. And they definitely aren't kissable.<p>

I took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. He looked worried about something, and me, being the caring person that I am, asked what the problem was. He checked on his brother and sister before turning back to me.

"It's—oh I don't know. Never mind."

"Come on white boy, just spit it out."

"Well, tomorrow can you watch Stevie and Stacy?"

"Aw, of course! Is that all?"

He hesitated. "Uh well, there's this girl. And she's absolutely everything I could ever want in a woman. I just, don't know how to tell her my feelings."

I cleared my throat suddenly a little uncomfortable. "Um—well the best way to tell her is to just come out and say it. Don't hold back. If it were me, I'd want the guy to put his hands on my hips, look me straight in the eyes, and say it. Then kiss me until our lips fell off." I said, now blushing at my own words.

"I'm not exactly an outgoing person Mercy. I don't know if that would work for me."

"Oh come on Sammy! Here, practice on me!" I said a little too joyful.

He frowned "That's not weird at all."

"We're friends, so come on. It'll be more natural." I said standing up, I pulled him by his hands onto his feet.

I didn't know why I wanted him to do this so badly, he would hold me, right before telling me I was the only girl for him. Then he'd kiss me.

"So…I'd do this?" he said pulling me into his strong embrace. I looked up into his eyes, his golden hair slightly making its way into them. I nodded softly while pushing his hair back. I then placed my hands onto his chest.

"Perfect." I whispered.

"And then this?" he said caressing my check. His warm hand sending me into another world. I nodded shaking. I didn't know if his heart was racing like mine, but at the moment it didn't matter.

"You're gorgeous." he spoke into my hair.

I wasn't able to say anything, my words were gone, throat dry. I didn't expect this to happen, what is he doing to me exactly?

"Should I keep going?"

"Yes, don't stop."

"Quinn, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, please you're an angel sent from Heaven just for me. Be mine again."

At that moment, my eyes shot open. "Quinn?" I asked. A lump already forming in my throat.

"Yeah, I want her back. So how did I do?"

"You—you did great, but I need to leave now. I'm sorry. Give the kids a kiss for me, will ya?"

But before he answered, I was already out the door. Of course, he ran after me. I didn't give him time to catch me, I was in my car, calling Kurt, while making my way home. Kurt had beat me to my own house, waiting outside as I let tears flow from my eyes. I opened the door and quickly turned to face him, angry tears running loose.

* * *

><p>"You see?" I yelled "Do you see why I wouldn't admit anything? I didn't want this to happen! It's not me, it's never been me! Always someone else!"<p>

"Mercedes, what happened?" he asked, clearly concerned.

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, nothing much. Just that Sam wants Quinn back. No biggie."

"I'm _so_ sorry! I had no idea."

"Yeah well I didn't either. I just wish I hadn't fallen for him so hard. I couldn't even fight against it, how weak am I?"

He ran to me, I put my head on his shoulder. "You're not weak, Sam is just dumb, and hasn't realized you're the one for him! He'll come around, don't worry."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, this still sucks."

"Hey! I have an idea! Since Sam is too stupid, how about I take you shopping, and set you up with Carter!"

"How's that going to help? Plus he's a jackass." I stiffed.

"It'll take your mind off things for a while, and you might even have a good time. Come on, what do you say?"

I sighed, still not knowing how much it would work. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

><p>Sam's Point Of View<p>

* * *

><p>I looked into my mirror getting ready to go see Quinn. I was going to surprise her, and tell her how I felt, but I couldn't help but notice something didn't feel right now. My mind kept going to Mercedes and how she ran out of here. I wanted to know what was wrong, but she had already left. I needed to see if she was okay, I care too much about her not too.<p>

I decided that when I dropped Stacy and Stevie off, it'd be the perfect time to talk to her.

"Sammy?" Stacy asked watching me comb my hair. "Is Mercedes your girlfriend?"

I looked at her oddly, wondering where everyone was getting the idea of Mercedes and I.

"No Stacy, she's my best friend."

"But you look at her like daddy looks at mommy." Stevie said.

Confused, I asked "And how is that?"

Stacy grabbed her coat. "Like you're the happiest person in the world."

They both waited outside, leaving me to think. I looked at the time seeing that I needed to get to Mercedes house. We walked hand in hand to her house. Once we got there, I saw Kurt's car parked in her driveway. Knocking on the door, I took a deep breath, ready to get the answers I needed from her. Sadly Kurt opened the door.

"Oh it's you." he said frowning. "But oh! Stevie! Stacy! Come on in!"

"Kurt!" They yelled hugging him.

"You guys go take a seat until Mercy comes." I demanded.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Mercedes agreed to watch them tonight, where is she?"

"She's getting ready for her date. Must have forgotten about babysitting I suppose."

"Did you say date? With who?"

For some reasons, I didn't like that. Her going on a date with some random dude and not telling me? I would never keep anything from her, yet she's keeping this from me?

"Carter Jenkins." he smiled.

"Carter? But he's an ass! He'd never treat her right!"

"Sam, are you—-upset?"

"Yes! I'm furious! How could she not tell me that she was going on a date? And with him? Why him? Why not someone who could at least make her laugh? Why not someone who actually likes her?" I said frustrated.

"Don't you mean…_why not you_?"

I stopped pacing to look at him. "I—uh—what?"

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Gosh, you're so difficult. Just like her. Say it Sam, just say it."

"I can't." I admitted. "She deserves better than me. I would only hurt her."

"Why not take the chance? You'd rather watch her fall for someone else each day than to just tell her how you really feel?"

"But—" I was cut off as Mercedes stood at the top of her staircase. I looked up at her, there weren't any words to describe how beautiful she looked. High heels and a red dress that made sure to show off her perfect curves. I was taken aback. I didn't expect her to take my breath away in a split second.

"Kurt? Is Carter here?"

"No." Kurt yelled. "It's Sam."

She slowly walked down the stairs, my eyes not once leaving her.

"Kurt." I whispered, still with my eyes on her. "Take Stevie and Stacy out for ice cream."

"Oooh. Sir Yes sir." he smirked.

"Where are they going?" she asked finally reaching the last step. "Doesn't matter but what does—"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Quinn?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, Mercedes I—"

"Why not? Isn't she your perfect angel sent from Heaven?"

"Mercedes!"

"Just go be with her Sam, I have a date, he'll be here any minute."

That dress, it had a hold on me, it was calling me. Goodness, her body, her body. I was being pulled towards her, my body seemed possessed. Quinn was an angel but with Mercedes, I all of a sudden didn't mind being a sinner.

I shook my head, finding confidence. "You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse—"

Before she could say another word, I had pulled her body into mine. My lips took over hers. I kissed her like she was the only human in the world. This was amazing, our lips connected. The warmth shooting through my body. I pulled her closer, taking her arms and wrapping them around my neck, while I wrapped mine around her waist. She slightly stood on her toes with her being much shorter than me. But she responded gracefully by holding me tight. When she pulled away for air, I wasn't done as I traced kisses down her jaw line and to her neck.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Following my heart." I said pulling away. "Since prom, I've been fighting these feelings for you. I was scared of you breaking my heart, or me breaking yours. I didn't want to lose our newly found friendship either. But I think it's worth it, you're worth fighting to keep. I don't want Quinn, or any other girl, I want you. You make me happy, you help me when I need it, you love my family, but most importantly, you love me for me."

"I should—-hit you upside your head! Making me wait so long! You're lucky that I really like you Sam. I can't believe I denied my own feelings for you, but I thought they wouldn't go anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but this relationship will go very far." I smiled. "And I can make up for the waiting."

I slowly leaned in, ready to show her just how much I was willing to do so. That is until—her doorbell rang. I groaned walking to the door.

"Um, is Mercedes home?" Carter asked.

"No, she died. Go away." I said before slamming the door in his face.

"Sam! That wasn't nice."

"Sorry, sorry. But no one will be putting the moves on _my_ girl."

"Say it again." she smiled.

"You're my girlfriend. _Mine, mine, mine._" I sang into her ear.

I tried to hide my feelings from Mercedes, from our friends, and from myself. I tried to act as if I wasn't falling in love with my best friend. I wanted to stay on the safe/good side not to mess anything up, but Artie was right, taking a step into the bad side can be a wonderful adventure. And this little Devil I like to call Mercedes has never been more persuasive.


End file.
